Talent
Talent is a kind of innate ability that 1 in 200 people in the New World can get. They're considered to be one of the powers alongside Martial Arts, Wild Magic, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Background A talent is an innate ability among abilities that a person is born within the New World. While people possessed different talents, it is not something limit to one user when they can be born with the same ability.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Also, the talent's capability can vary greatly in potency and type. However, talent is by no means related to a normal talent whatsoever. In which cases, one with the talent of strengthening magic power might have no gift in magic itself. In this case, talent is completely useless for those, who are not magic casters, but regular people. In other words, this means that a talent sometimes does not match the natures of the holders. For example, if someone is born with the talent to boost the destructive power of spells but doesn't have the inclination, ability, or physical strength necessary to become a magic caster, then they can't make good use of it. As such, most people do not really think of talent as an important ability. Though it would be considered a lucky chance if one had the right talent that could be matched or serve a purpose with one's job. Of course, there exists an exceptional and rare talent with very powerful effects, such as innate talent that enables one to freely use any magic artifact but is usually restricted to people of a certain level or condition. Natural talents could sometimes serve as a person's trump card. Apparently, this was even more so for people with combat-applicable talents who tended to go into the adventuring profession and work as adventurers. For that reason, such talent is considered dangerous and secretive among magic casters like Evileye to openly talk about since it is their ace in the hole. List of Known Talents These types of abilities are fixed at birth, so it's not possible to select or change powers later in life. * Enhanced Summoned Monster: All monsters summoned by the talent holder have higher stats slightly than normal.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death * Magic Talent: The amount'' of time needed to study magic or learn spells is reduced by half. '' * Magic Item Affinity: Able to use any magical item with no limit or regardless of its restriction. * Float: Ability to float well in water and would have a less likeliness to sink. * All-Seeing Eyes: Ability to see the magic power and tier of arcane magic users.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope * Meteorologist: Ability to predict the next day's weather with 70% accuracy. * Spell Copy:'' Allows any individual to copy any type of spell of any rank including super tier and wild magic once but needs the spell to be used to use the talent again. (Noted as one of the top 10 Talents of the New World).'' * Water Step: Ability to walk 5 steps on water before sinking. * Unnamed Talent: Being able to speed up the harvest times of grass family grains by a couple of days. * Unnamed Talent: Using the magic of the dragons or otherwise known as Wild Magic. * Vision-base Talent: Seeing through any illusion of creatures or objects. (Web Novel Only) * Unnamed Talent: Lets the user know how many degrees of hot water is.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack List of Known Talent Holders * Arche Eeb Rile Furt (All-Seeing Eye). * Evileye (Spell Copy). * Fendros * Fluder Paradyne (All-Seeing Eye). * Imina (Water Step). * Jet Testania (All-Seeing Eye) * Keno Fasris Invern (Spell Copy). * Nigun Grid Luin (Enhanced Summon Monster). * Ninya (Magic Talent). * Nfirea Bareare (Magic Item Affinity). * Zesshi Zetsumei Trivia * Most people with offensive kinds of talents become adventurers. * As shown with Fluder and Arche, it is possible for two people to possess a similar, or even identical talent. Moreover, these two with the exact talent happens to also share a relationship between master and student at some point in the past. * Although the 3rd-tier of Tier Magic is the limit for normal people, only talent-holders can use magic beyond that.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest * In the Web Novel, Talents were called special/unique abilities. The one talent Jircniv labeled as Legendary-class would be the princess of a small country whose special ability to use the lost secret of the dragons. * It is possible for a person's talent to be robbed through means such as the use of either Shooting Star or a super-tier spell, Wish Upon A Star. Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding References }} Category:Terminology Category:Magics